The GREAT TEEEEN TITANS AdvenTuuuuuREURE!
by noober
Summary: Made with 100% rock cocain.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this teeen titans at all, however, is my fan fiction not YOURS, mine

I don't own this TeeenTitans thing at all, however, is my fan fiction not YOURS, mine! NOWTHEN!! NOW that I got that out of the way lets be awesome.

One day Ravin was walking to the teen Titans weird giant T headquarters when she saw that Robin was crying from his EYES on a chair on a fox. And RayRay was all like "why are you sad?" rand bobbin said: "because now that the dark night is out; then the joker is cooler than batman!"

Ravilen then said with ut most sincerity. "Oh no"

then robbin screamed at ravin and screamed "YOU'RE A WHORE!!"

suddenly the fox from under the chair slithered out and turned blew and grew 2 times its size and had glasses on his face.

And then Robin said 'oh I just realized something."

And the blew anime fox said "what's that?

And robin said " we have to kill the joker"

and raven said " no, the joker is not a teeen titans charicturd so we cant kill that guyyyyyyyyyy"

and then the gigantism blew fox said "**give me caramel. I want is I want it I want caramel**." By this time he was stomping is feet vigorously and drooling all over the place. And them robin said "ok cool".

Next thing they knew they were at the jokers layer suddenly and raven said "dam it!" and beast boy turned into a hippo for no reason and cyborg said "SNOOPDOGGYDOGGY I SHAWZ GUNNA POP DIZ GUH EHN THA AASSSS BUT E WAZ ALL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" And the fox said "ok cool."

And beast boy was all saad and said "When I was a kid my dad beat me a lot and scared me for LIFE and dumped me into the sewers on purpose and licked my hair."

And everyone was sad except Robin the Cyborg because everybody knows that black people don't show emotion. And RedRobbing said "I'm going to kill the Joker right moo and Raven, you can't say any thing about it.

And Raven said something about it but then realized that robin tolled hur not to so she didn't say what she was going to say but ended up not saying it but it was too late because she had already said what she said but theen she didn't and she was really confused about saying what she didn't say, even though she already said

It. And cyBlorg said "IHM GONNA POP DIS JOHKUH EHN DUH FACEEE DIN YOU GUYZ WIL BE ALLS LIKE DAAAAMME.

And the fox said "yah" and so the fox and cyborg And Robin and Starfire went inside the jokers Houser and raven was outside trying to make batboy feel better about his misery.

So those guys and Starrier and the fox go inside but they find that the joker was already dead because of overdose on drugs. So they try to go out but my brother blocks the way and said "Teen Titians you have no Parents!! You are all ADOPTED, and everyone knows that people who are Adopted are EVIL, like Satan!!"

And then Ropin grabbed my brother and beat his head on a cinderblock until there was nothing left but a bloody cinderblock.

And then everyone laugned.

They all went back to the Giant T, but found that it had tipped over and was now on it's side because it was a stupid shape for a building anywoo.

Beastboy started crying like a little GIRL and yelling that now he was homeless again, and it was only a matter of time before he had to go back into the sewer where he belonged. But then Raven was all like, "Hey, I know! We can all just live in Hogwarts! DumbliDumbliUmbliDoor!!"  
And then everyone else was like, "That's a great Idea!'

And so they grew magical powers, and the fox turned red and transported them to Platform 9 and 5/10ths, where they borded the Polar Express, and ate fifteen frogs on the way there.

TO BE CONTINUUUUED!!


	2. It's!

The GreaT TeenTiTens AdvenTure!!!!!!!!1!!#!

ParT 2~!!!

Hi, iT's me again! Since everyone really seemed to like This one, I ThoughT ThaT I should conTinue iT! YAY!!!

I don'T own Teen TiTans, buT I DO own YOUR MOM!!!OOooooOOOoOOoOoooo! DIIIiiSSSSS!!!!

Lol

--

The Polar Express crashed on a cow, so The Teen Titans had to walk the rest of the way on there FEET!

They where walking, but it was, like, a hundred million miles until they got there, so they got pretty tired. About halfway there, the fox turned into a giant floating hamburgerler and they all went the rest of the way on him.

And then Starfire said "This is a really big sausage!"  
And then Robin said "This is a flying Hamburgler, STUPID!  
And then Starfire said, "Oh." She started blushing, and her face got so red that it caught fire.

And then the fire spread to BeastBoi and he started yelling and screaming and waving his arms around like a bird, and then he WAS a bird, but he was still on fire so that didn't help at all. So then he turned into a Sea lion, and fell toward the ground because sea lions can't fly, unlike Hamburglers.  
Anyway, Rayvyn caught him with the weird black force field thing, and put out the fire to. Beast boy was super happy about that, and started blushing with happieness.

And then robin slapped him in the face to prevent another fire.

Everyone laughed at that, exept for Beastboy and Cyborger, because green people don't show emotion.

And then, suddenly, and without warning, they hit Hogwarts in the face.

And then Robin was all like, OW!" And Ravyn was all like "Shut up!" and CYborg was all like, "YOOOOOO DAWGYDOGDOOOOOoOG! WE JUST NOW GOTZ HER!!! WE RAMED HOGGYHOGGYWARTZ IN DA FACE, YAAALLL!!!!!!"  
And then the Hamburgeler said, "Okay, cool.", and turned back into the blue fox with glasses.

The teen titans walked into Hogwarts, and saw that there were a lot of people with magic powers inside of it.

Robin started crying all sad like and said "I don't have any powaaaassss!!!!" And then Starfire said "Don't be such a glubliunurk, we grew some yesterday, remember?"  
And then robbing was all "Oh, okay, cool"

Then they saw that they were going to have to where a weird demon hat and then Beast boy started crying, and shouted "My dad used to make me where hats, but they had spikes on the insides of themmm!!!"  
And then Raven said, "Calm down, stupid, and you have to put the hat on if you want to live in this house!  
But Beast boy was still all like "I don't want to!"  
So then Raven used her dark thingies to pick the hat up and put it on Beastbois head, and he was glad because it didn't have any spikes on the insides of it. But then the hat started talking to him, and he freaked out, but then the hat shouted out "HUFFLIPUFF!!!!

Beast Boy yelled, and through the hat away, but then Rogin caught it and put it own, and the hat started talking to him too. And then the Hat shouted "GrIFFINDOOR!!!" And then he's all like, this thing is pretty cool.

But beast boy said "How come you got to be in Gryffindoor, why can't I be in Gryffindoor?" and robins all like "I dunno"

And they gave the hat to Raven and she got into Ravenclaw, and Cyborg got into IDONTCARE

Finally the hat made it's way to Starfire, and she got into Higglypuff too, and then she Hugged Beast Boy, and said "Isn't this Marvelous, Gikenspiel! We will get to be together forever and ever and ever and ever and….

But then bead boy hit her with a Bunsen burner, and she shut up because her mouth caught on fire.

Cyborg laughed and said "WHERE'D JU GIT DAT?" And beast Boy said "I dunno"  
And Cyborg said "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNG! BUNSEN BUNNA!!!"  
and the fox said "Okay, cool"

CRACK POT COCAIN CIGGARETS HEROIN CHEESE ALCOHOL TYLONAL PM!!!

"It's FiveO8, How long does it take you to get to Applebee's?"  
"Beast Boy, they don't have and Applebee's here."  
And Beast boy started screaming at the top of his lungs in pure terror at the thought of living without his precious Applebee's.

Starfire wanted to tell Beastboy that it was going to be alright, but her mouth was still on fire, so she couldn't. She was very concerned about this.

Robin said "It's about time to eat, maybe we should play basketball. Yugi, are you coming?"  
And then Yugi said "You go ahead, I'll just loose again because I'm so short and you guys can fly.

And then Starfire ruined everyone's laundry because she used urine instead of laundry detergent, so they all got kicked out of Hogwarts and their Face. And the fox realized something of great importance

TUBBY CONTINUED


	3. CLICK ME!

The GREAT teen titans advenseer Part Tres!

-

Hi, Neo Larkins here! I don't own Teen titans, OR the word adventure, if you know what I mean.  
With that out of the way, let's get going! Again.

--

The Teen Titans were walking through a forest, and StarFIRE got really hungry.

"Ich bin, wie eine Horde der hungrigen hungrigen Flußpferde, aber wie, der Zeiten hundert und vier von ihnen wirklich hungriges hungriges" said Starfire.

And then Ravyn was all like "Shut the hell up, we have no idea what you're saying."  
And then starfire was all like "Heil Hitler!"  
And then Beastboy started to cry, because his dad used to be a Nazi, and kicked little puppies.

Robin climbed up a tree because the bees wouldn't stop stinging him, but he fell down and crushed them, so he was okay.

And Cyborg was like "DAAAAAAM, I'M HUNGRY, FOOOO!!! LET'S GO GET US SOM FRIED CHIKIN AND A GALLEN O' KOOL-AID! AND THEN WE CAN WIPE OR FACES IN IT, YAAAAAAALLLLL!!!"  
And the fox said "okaycool."

And so they started walking to the nearest KFC, but there wasn't one because they were in the middle of a deep dark CAVE!!!!

And then Speed Racer 2 almost ran them over in the Mach Six, and then the gay kid and the robot monkey came up to them and said "Hey guys! Wanna eat some mushrooms?!"  
And then everyone said "YAAAAY!" So they ate the mushrooms and got high.

But then the Gym teacher walked up and started ranting about how drugs are bad, and he got really annoying, so Cyborg blasted him in the FACE with his Laser cannon.

But this didn't solve the fact that they were still hungry, so they killed the gay kid and his pet robot monkey, and ate their dead bodies until they were dead.

Robin had the idea that maybe they should make Beast Boy turn into a chicken and lay eggs for them to eat, but Beast Boy was being all gay and said he didn't want to turn into a girl, even if it was a girl chicken.

And then Ravyn said "Come on, you gaytard, get the sex change so that we can eat your babies!" And she slapped him.

And then Starfire said "Ich denke, daß wir menschliche Babys essen sollten. Raven sollte bildet sie recht?"

And then Ravyn started blushing and her head exploded.

And then Robin said "Oh no, not again."

But then they all say that Beast Boy had tuned to a chicken.

And Beast boy said "This way is more ethical, because cannibalism is wrong!" but all of the suddenh and without and warning Sam I Am came out of nowhere and kidnapped beast boy. The rest of the teen titans crew seemed to be very very concerned about this sudden development ant I Am Sam ( from Dr Seuss) said " welcome welcome one and one to my super duper slaughterhouse of fun! You get put in a cage and get twisted around, I push this gage and you'll never be found." And then he galloped away.

Meanwhile raven reassembled her head

Back to the slaughter house, all the mutated green chickens were forced to reproduce 24 hours a day, so, naturally there feet got cold. Some of these chickens must have been more than 70 years old and the oldest chickens were tortured until serious psychological frustration arose. Sam I Am was a key member of a new branch of the Nazi party and liked to pester old men into tasting his creations. Sadness was all around beast boy its just another bad memory to add to a log list of bad memories. He thought about all the pigs in the world and how relish fell from his apartment ceiling. And began to sob.

But a lark! He remembered that he has super powers! And he created an elaborate system of tunnels so that all the trapped green chickens could escape and frolic in a puddle of pure FREEDOM. And so that's just what he did.

Beast boy spent many a night and many a day celebrating his historic feet with the other green chickens that he saved. Hallelujah. But it wasn't long before the storm troupers from star wars came and put him in a forced labor camp. Beast boy was in that camp, many a year. Until he was burned at the steak house down the street. All the green chickens of the world were sad, and eventually got MAD soon they ware spitting angry and got into a habit of not making any sense, just yelling out bizarre phrases like "WHEE DIZRV MOR RITZZZ" and stuff.

But unbeknownst to them, but knownst to us Beastboy got reincarnated as a Mexican laborer.

And then he sighed, and said, "We should just have gone to Applebees, it's right there!"

And then everyone looked, and saw that they had in fact walked to the legend hidden Applebees that was on top of a Mountain.

Everyone was so happy that they wouldn't have to eat green eggs without any ham, so they went inside.

And then Beast Boy remembered that he was a vegetarian, and he started to cry. "I REALLY AM GAY!!!!" He shouted, tears flowing from his eyes like little waterfalls.

But then the fox said, "It's okay, I'm a vegetarian too. We can be gay together."  
Annd then a bunch of flowers poped up in the background randomly, and the chicken and the fox looked longingly into each others eyes, that is, until the fox realized that he had been lying, and so he ate Beast Boy, because he was a gay vegetarian chicken mexican.

"AAaah! You ate Beast Boy!" Shouted raven, and she hit the fox on the head with an Applebee's burger, and the fox said "sorry", and so she forgave him.

But then the fox contracted a strange parasite from eating Beast Boy, which spread to all of the other Teen Titans, and made them turn into zombies!

And then Slade said "Ah-

THE ENDE~!

OR IS IT?!?!?!?!?!

Yes

No

THERES CAKE IN YOUR EARS THERES CAKE IN YOUR EARS I LIKE YOU


End file.
